


(Not) Under The Mistletoe

by FandomStar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (Marvel TV)
Genre: (Or not as the case may be), Alone on Christmas, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Implied First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Sam loves Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Sam's going to be alone on Christmas. Bucky can't be having that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	(Not) Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people! I didn't anticipate my first WinterFalcon fic being a Christmas fic, but here we are! I've been lurking around these parts for a few weeks. So as it's my first fic for this tag, lemme introduce myself. My name's Ell, my pronouns are they/them and I have no idea what else to add to that!  
> Anyway! I used some prompts to help me along with this. I took 4, 5, 6, 11, 13 and 32 from https://fandom-what-ifs.tumblr.com/post/180529486389/christmas-prompt-list  
> Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating! If you're not, then I hope you have a fun weekend!

Christmas music was blaring from inside Sam’s house, as its owner stared at the unexpected guest on his porch.

“Buck?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas on your own, did you?” Bucky replied.

“I… I dunno, to be honest,” Sam told him. “Did I even tell you I was?”

Bucky smirked. “Didn’t have to. You’ve been moping around all depressed for the past week. Doesn’t take a genius to put it together.”

Sam chuckled, a little embarrassed, before stepping back and holding the door open. “Come on, if you’re keeping me company, you need to come in, ‘cause I ain’t spending Christmas day out here!”

As soon as he got inside, Bucky was shocked and more than a little impressed at Sam’s decorating.

“Jesus, Sammy, looks like Santa himself threw up in here!” Bucky remarked, an eyebrow raised. “The obnoxiously loud music is really necessary.”

Laughing, Sam rolled his eyes at Bucky’s sarcasm.

“My house, my rules, Buck - Christmas music stays on!” he insisted, but went over to turn the volume down. “I’ll go get drinks, any requests?”

“I’ll have whatever you are.” Bucky replied, sneaking the package he’d been hiding in his shoulder bag under the Christmas tree.

Settling himself in the corner of the sofa, he took some time to look around properly. The Christmas tree was eye-catching and had no discernable theme, making it feel personal, and tinsel was draped everywhere - across the mantelpiece (on which there were quite a few cards), along the windowsill and winding up the bannister at the staircase. He caught sight of a sprig of mistletoe hung at the bottom of the staircase and groaned.

“Sammy, the mistletoe. You even  _ try _ to get me under it and I won’t hesitate to punch you, tradition be damned!” he called back to where he assumed Sam was in the kitchen. 

Sam’s only response was to cackle as he returned with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“Remind me again why I can’t murder the carollers.” That earned Bucky a smack on his right arm. “What? You can’t tell me that you  _ enjoy _ the day being interrupted about every hour!”

“They’re  _ kids _ , Buck! They’re just having fun!” Sam chastised.

Bucky harrumphed as he fell back into his place on the sofa. As he took a sip of his whiskey, he noticed that Sam hadn’t sat down. When he looked up, Sam was staring at the box under the tree with his hands on his hips.

“That wasn’t there this morning.” he commented, glancing over at Bucky with narrowed eyes.

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, it’s for you.”

Amused, Sam huffed and shook his head. “No shit.”

“Open it.”

Sam looked at Bucky again, and Bucky couldn’t help but see the glee in his friend’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“No, I want you to keep it sealed for all time.”

“Fuck you, maybe I will!” 

Despite his words, Sam picked up the box - by the surprise on his face, it was definitely lighter than he expected! He perched next to Bucky again, resting the gift on his knees. Bucky leaned his elbow on the armrest, watching intently as Sam unwrapped the first layer of wrapping and opened the box to find another box. He watched as Sam became more frustrated at each box he opened.

“Screw you, Barnes!” he exclaimed, glaring playfully at the man beside him, who was trying not to laugh.

“Just… just keep going, Sam, it’s worth it.” Bucky promised.

Sam muttered something like “it better be” under his breath.

Eventually, he got to the last box. It was small. And covered with navy velvet. A breath stuck in his throat. He glanced at Bucky, who looked to be trying his best to keep a casual exterior. 

“This it?” Sam asked.

Bucky nodded silently. As he watched Sam lift the lid, his stare was intense. The box held a ring fashioned to look like the talons of a falcon.

“Oh.” Sam breathed, carefully taking it from its place.

“You… you like it?” Bucky asked, nervous.

Sam grinned at him. “Love it. But… can I ask why?”

Bucky hadn’t looked forward to that question.

“You’re important to me. Probably the most important person in my life. And I… I want you to know it.” he managed to explain. It wasn’t everything, but it was everything he could convey.

Quietly, Sam slipped it onto his left index finger, before resting a hand on Bucky’s knee.

“Will you still punch me if I kiss you  _ not  _ under mistletoe?” he asked.

Sam received the non-verbal response of “no”.


End file.
